thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25th, 2008 ;October 17th, 2017 - Slow Updates Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here! As you may have noticed early last month, the main updates were a bit slow going up. That was because I (along with my now husband) had to deal with Hurricane Irma and its aftermath. I bring this up because starting tomorrow until the end of the week, updates will also not be up on time because we will be going on our honeymoon! I'll try to update as soon as I can once we're back, but I figured you all deserved a heads up. Keep up the great work! ~Spike's Girl ;June 3rd, 2017 - Vacation Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here! I know it's been a while, but today's update affects me as much as the wiki. Next week, I'll be on a mini-vacation between Tuesday and Friday. While I will have my computer, I'm not sure if I'll be on it often. So, if updates are slow and/or late, that's why. Keep up the good work, everyone! ~Spike's Girl ;January 1st, 2017 - All Set for the New Year! Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here! It's been a while, I know, but now that 2017 is here I figured another update was due. I know a lot of you like working on the Nostalgia Critic transcripts, but you should know that I've switched the List Of Nostalgia Critic Episodes page to 2017. You can still access the older listings by clicking NC2016, though. I'm going to attempt to fill in more pages this year, but I make no promises on stuff getting done. As always, what DOES get done is up to myself and all of you, so at least for now, let's just try our best to keep this place running! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Channel Awesome Updates October 29th, 2017 *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Jigsaw *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY) - Spirit Folk *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Justin Sane of Anti-Flag at Aftershock 2017 *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Lecrae - Church Clothes 3 (w/the Company Man) *Longbox of the Damned: Midnite Movies: IT! The Terror From Beyond Space *Battle Geek Plus: Zoo Keeper Arcade (1982) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water Parts 1-3 October 28th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Pikachu, I Arrest You! *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Hellraiser *Rocked Reviews: Red - Gone *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Jigsaw *Calling It Now: Ep. 2 - Toradora *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Suburbicon & Jigsaw *Longbox of the Damned: Pet Shop of Horrors Vol. 3 October 27th, 2017 *Specials: 1st Viewing - The Mummy (1999) *Stuff You Like: 1984 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Cult of Chucky, Leatherface & Amityville: The Awakening *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Goku Married Bulma? *The Omega Geek: PsychMedia - Frozen: What is Consciousness? *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Residue *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Ginger Snaps Unleashed *Longbox of the Damned: 32-Bit Zombie #1 *Vangelus Reviews: Big Spring Springer (Open and Play) *Ask Lovecraft: Vaccinations October 26th, 2017 *Vampire Reviews: Martin *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Are You Afraid of the Dark? Episodes *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Brawl in Cell Block 99 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Snowman *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Ashens and the Quest for the Gamechild *Brad Tries: Mystery Oreos *Longbox of the Damned: Death Vigil Vol. 1 *Backlog Heroes: Night in the Woods Part 14 *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (10/26/17) October 25th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Nightmare on Elm Street 3 - Dream Warriors *The Yomarz Show: Immobile - Assassin's Creed Ripoffs *Specials: Orbit Report - Black Panther Trailer *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (Ent) - Detained *Rocked Reviews: Interview with New Years Day at Aftershock 2017 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Gohan was Earth's Hero? *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon 2017 - Kij Johnson *Longbox of the Damned: Batman: Unseen & Eerie #2 October 24th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Mummy *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Sensational Spider-Man #0 *Shameful Sequels: Paul Blart Mall Cop 2 *Rocked Reviews: Corey Taylor Talks Donald Trump, Richard Spencer, America 51 & More at Aftershock 2017 *Needs More Gay: Descendants 2 *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Castlevania Dracula X - Rondo of Blood (PC Engine, PSP, Wii) *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Geostorm & Same Kind of Different As Me *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 67 October 23rd, 2017 *Trainwreckords: 0304 by Jewel *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Saw *Diamanda Hagan: In Defence of Alexander *You Know Who: World Enough & Time *Weekly Manga Recap: Biohazard Heavenly Island *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon 2017 - Tom Lynch *Longbox of the Damned: Demonic *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Raditz Turned Good? Part 7 October 22nd, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Inhumans: The Imax Experience *The AngryJoeShow: Shadow of War Angry Review *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Geostorm *Shaun K.: Phantom Analysis From the Heart Ep. 5 - Confidants & Villains *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 112 Review *Longbox of the Damned: Barbie #36 *Brad Tries: Jolt Cola October 21st, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Magical Disaster-y Tour *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Poltergeist (1982) *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 56 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Tyler Perry's Boo 2! A Madea Halloween *Longbox of the Damned: The Witchfinder General *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: The Wu Tang Saga Continues October 20th, 2017 *Some Jerk with a Camera: Disney Halloween Tag 2017 *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Cancelled Games Resurrected as Legendary Titles *Specials: Audience Screening - Nostalgia Critic's Review of It (2017) *Hagan Reviews: Cheap Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Snowman *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Professor Marston and the Wonder Women *Longbox of the Damned: Baron Weirwulf's Haunted Library #27 *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon 2017 - Kathryn Ramage October 19th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Ritual *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Are You Afraid of the Dark? Episodes *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Child's Play *The AngryJoeShow: AngryJoe vs Olgoth 2.0 - Shadow of War Angry Rant *Brad Tries: McDonald's Szechuan Sauce *Projector: The Snowman *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - The Tournament of Power Half-Time Show *Longbox of the Damned: Wytches *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 57 - EA Shuts Down Visceral, Rocksteady's New IP, & IGN Gets Humble Bundle *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (10/19/17) October 18th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Tyler Perry's Boo! A Madea Halloween *Specials: Orbit Report - Stranger Things 2 Trailer *The AngryJoeShow: The Orville Mid-Season *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon 2017 - Scott Thomas *Longbox of the Damned: The Mummy: Palimpsest & Doctor Who: The Highgate Horror October 17th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Halloween (2007) *Atop the Fourth Wall: New Line Cinema's Tales of Horror #1 *Vampire Reviews: Blood Drawn Chronicles *Projector: Goodbye Christopher Robin *Timid Jester: Jennifer's Body vs. Ginger Snaps *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Super Castlevania 4 (SNES) *Diamanda Hagan: Star Trek Beyond - The Franklin Expedition *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Are Goku and Beerus Becoming Friends? *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 66 October 16th, 2017 *Lost in Adaptation: RED *Infomercialism: Tone Tee *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Shining *Rocked Reviews: Gojira - The Way Of All Flesh *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 111 Review *Specials: It (2017) Review Bloopers *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon 2017 - Starry Wizdom *Longbox of the Damned: John Carpenter's Tales for a Halloweenight Vol. 2 October 15th, 2017 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hilariocity Review - Jason Lives: Friday the 13th Part VI *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) *The Omega Geek: Psych Media - Jim Henson Company: Death Happens *The AngryJoeShow: The Foreigner Angry Movie Review *Longbox of the Damned: Weird War Tales #93 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Undertale Co-op Conclusion *Battle Geek Plus: Congo Bongo Arcade (1983) October 14th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Sobriety Not Guaranteed *Projector: Breathe (2017) *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Scream *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 55 *One Movie Later: The Florida Project *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Babysitter *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - The Sound of Her Voice *ThatGuy Riffs: Mickey Mouse and the Mad Doctor *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Foreigner & Happy Death Day *Longbox of the Damned: Secrets of Haunted House #14 October 13th, 2017 *Rap Critic Reviews: Blessings by Lecrae ft. Ty Dolla Sign *Rocked Reviews: Fozzy - Judas *Specials: Making of NC - It (2017) *Longbox of the Damned: Friday the 13th #1-6 *Backlog Heroes: Night in the Woods Part 13 *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon 2017 - Gwen Callahan *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Undertale Co-op Parts 16-17 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Battle of the Sexes & The Mountain Between Us *Diamanda Hagan: Basics of the Franklin Expedition Part 3 October 12th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Blood Diner *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Goosebumps Episodes *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Times Scalpers Totally Screwed Themselves Over *Longbox of the Damned: Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems #1-4 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Stray *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Ultra Instinct Color Theory *The AngryJoeShow: Stars Wars: The Last Jedi Angry Trailer Reaction *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (10/12/17) *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 56 - Street Fighter V Arcade Edition & Nintendo Switch Production October 11th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Jason Goes To Hell *Projector: Overdrive *Specials: Orbit Report - Batman Ninja Anime Movie *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1 - Serpent's Song *The Bargain Boy: Solo Round - The Evil Within *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon 2017 - Nick Gucker *Longbox of the Damned: Puppet Master #8-11 & Prometheus: Fire and Stone October 10th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: It (2017) *Atop the Fourth Wall: A Nightmare on Elm Street: Fearbook *Sursum Ursa: History of Fanfiction 7 - Get Recced *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Castlevania 3: Dracula's Curse (NES) *The AngryJoeShow: WTF?! at the Loot Crates in Battlefront 2 Angry Rant *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Blade Runner - The Final Cut *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragonball Super Episodes 109 & 110: The Fallout *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 65 October 9th, 2017 *Shameful Sequels: Kindergarten Cop 2 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Cult of Chucky *Longbox of the Damned: Supernatural Thrillers #6 - The Headless Horseman Rides Again *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon 2017 - Martin Miller *The AngryJoeShow: Justice League Final Trailer Angry Reaction *Brad Jones: Binge Watch - Fuller House Season 3 October 8th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Legends of Fandom - Unlimited Powers *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Blade Runner 2049 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY) - Nemesis *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episodes 109 & 110 Reviews *Rocked: Patreon Q&A #7 *Longbox of the Damned: Doctor Strange vs. Dracula - The Montesi Formula *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: My Little Pony - The Movie *The AngryJoeShow: Pacific Rim 2 Angry Trailer Reaction *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Undertale Co-op Parts 13-15 (Normal Ending) October 7th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - He Set the Monkeys Loose *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Rosemary's Baby *Rap Critic Reviews: Bodak Yellow by Cardi B *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 54 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Blade Runner 2049 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Blade Runner 2049 *Longbox of the Damned: House of Mystery Vol. 4 - The Beauty of Decay October 6th, 2017 *Rocked Reviews: Billboard Gets Rocked - September 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: From Beyond *Specials: 1st Viewing - Kangaroo Jack *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Insane Reasons Games Were Ported to the Same System Twice 2 *Brad Jones: Binge Watch - That '80s Show *Longbox of the Damned: Exiles #31-32 *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon 2017 - Craig Gidney *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Undertale Co-op Parts 10-12 October 5th, 2017 *The AngryJoeShow: Cuphead Angry Review *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Goosebumps Episodes *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - 5 Reasons Why Vegeta Never Became SSJ3 *Shameful Sequels: Something is Coming... *Longbox of the Damned: The Crow - Flesh and Blood *Blood Splattered Cinema: Unboxing - Chucky Collection *Backlog Heroes: Night in the Woods Part 12 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 55 - Sonic the Hedgehog Movie & Commodore 64 Mini *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (10/5/17) October 4th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Halloween H20 *Specials: Orbit Report - Hocus Pocus Remake *Chris Stuckmann: Blade Runner - Multiple Viewings Required *Longbox of the Damned: The Terror of Trigon & Reiko the Zombie Shop Vol. 3 *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon 2017 - John Ashby October 3rd, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Scary Godmother *Atop the Fourth Wall: A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Beginning #1-2 *Infomercialism: Fantastic Gymnastics *Comic Book Issues: Let's Talk About Mister Miracle *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Will Goku Always Be a Flawed Character? *Genesis 7 Reviews: Episode 7 - The Storms of Jupiter *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Flatliners *Battle Geek Plus: Castlevania 2 - Simon's Quest *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 64 October 2nd, 2017 *Vampire Reviews: Nosferatu *Lost in Adaptation: Game of Thrones S1 E5 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Gerald's Game *Longbox of the Damned: Clive Barker's Hellraiser Vol. 2 *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon 2017 - Darrell Schweitzer *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Undertale Co-op Parts 7-9 October 1st, 2017 *Longbox of the Damned: Batman: Night of the Monster Men *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Super - My Top 5 Favorite Episodes (So Far) *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek - A Taste of Armageddon *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: American Made *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: American Made *The AngryJoeShow: Red Dead Redemption 2 Trailer #2 Reaction *Battle Geek Plus: Donkey Kong Arcade (1981) Let's Play News Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content